foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
High Priority Organ Transplant List
Let No Man Tear Asunder involves a black market organ transplant ring. For this reason, both Nick Knight and his partner, Tracy Vetter, wind up consulting the High Priority Organ Transplant List. However, where Nick is concerned to trace possible purchasers of illicit organs, Tracy wants to try to go undercover as a potential purchaser herself. Her plan is to use the fact that her uncle, Sonny Vetter, needs a heart transplant to make her story plausible. For each name on the list, four pieces of additional information are provided: the organ the patient needs, their blood type, their O.H.I.P. number, and a date. (The Ontario Health Insurance Plan, or O.H.I.P., is the medicare plan in the Province of Ontario.) When Nick looks at the organ transplant waiting list, several of the patient names listed are those of crew members on the show, including Jacques Bradette (production designer), Michael Crain (assistant director), Bert Dunk (director of photography), Katharine Gray (story dept. co-ordinator), Dusan Kovacevic (driver), Catherine Taylor (script supervisor) and David Vaughn (assistant director). It should be added that it is quite common for the names of people associated with a show to be employed when props of this sort are being made for television series. The List Consulted by Tracy The names and data on the list that Tracy consults include the following: * BORCHIVER, Anne - Heart. O.H.I.P.# 4253 654 887. Blood Type A-. 09/21/92. * BRADETTE, Jacques - Heart. O.H.I.P.# 6437 223 667. Blood Type O. 04/05/93. * CRAIN, Michael - Heart. O.H.I.P.# 8946 548 721. Blood Type AB. 05/26/87. * CORBEIL, Gilles - Liver. O.H.I.P.# 6765 435 765. Blood Type O. 01/01/89. * CUDDY, Janet E. - Lung. O.H.I.P.# 3655 456 877. Blood Type A. 09/21/92. * DiBLASIO, Tom - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 9976 378 112. Blood Type A. 08/12/87. * DONAGHEY, Sean - Eyes. O.H.I.P.# 6464 227 871. Blood Type A+. 11/30/94. * DUNK, Bert - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 6554 754 757. Blood Type A. 07/13/88. * GRAY, Katharine - Lung. O.H.I.P.# 8767 546 435. Blood Type A+. 01/15/91. * KOVACEVIC, Dusan - Heart. O.H.I.P.# 8765 342 345. Blood Type A. 11/19/92. * NIEDERHAUSER, Lars - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 6464 227 641. Blood Type A+. 11/30/94. * PRATT, Dave - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 6234 127 321. Blood Type A. 12/25/92. * TAYLOR, Catherine - Liver. O.H.I.P.# 9876 453 654. Blood Type O. 04/13/95. * VAUGHN, David - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 5454 667 334. Blood Type B-. 09/30/90. * VETTER, Sonny - Heart. O.H.I.P.# 6464 227 871. Blood Type A+. 11/30/90. The List Consulted by Dr. Walters and Nick When Tracy goes to Dr. Walters, the man in charge of the Toronto end of the black market operation, he consults the High Priority Organ Transplant List, checking for her uncle's name. Later on, Nick also looks at the list, though his interest is in a section a little higher up the page. Between the two, we see the list from F to the end. At the top of the screen is a caption that says, "High Priority Organ Transplant List - Form 86-628-1". On the right of the caption is the name of the province (Ontario) and the stylized trillium flower that is the provincial symbol. From F to the end, the list includes the following names and data: * FREEMAN, Sage - Heart. O.H.I.P.# 4G53 654 8O7. Blood Type AB-. 04/03/93. * GRAY, Steve - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 6N34 127 H21. Blood Type A. 12/25/92. * GRAY, Katharine - Lung. O.H.I.P.# 5J67 546 455. Blood Type A+. 01/15/91. * KOVACEVIC, Susan - Heart. O.H.I.P# 65Y? 266 251. Blood Type A. 11/13/92. * LOEW, Andy - Heart. O.H.I.P.# T464 22B 871. Blood Type A+. 11/30/90. * MOLLIN, Fred - Eyes. O.H.I.P.# T358 2N6 251. Blood Type O. 02/12/04. * NIEDERHAUSER, Lars - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 6R64 2E7 871. Blood Type A+. 11/30/94. * NOBLE, Regan - Heart. O.H.I.P.# 8D65 3E2 345. Blood Type A. 11/13/92. * O'NEIL, Pat - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 64R4 227 851. Blood Type A+. 11/30/04. * PRATT, Dave - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 623C 12D 321 Blood Type A. 12/25/92. * TAYLOR, Catherine - Liver. O.H.I.P.# 9W76 4V3 654. Blood Type O. 04/13/95. * VAUGHN, David - Kidney. O.H.I.P.# 5N54 6F7 334. Blood Type B-. 09/30/90. * WELLER, Glen - Heart. O.H.I.P.# 6464 227 571. Blood Type A+. 11/30/90. * WILLIAMS, Stuart - Eyes. O.H.I.P.# 6N58 2D6 251. Blood Type O. 02/12/94. A line is drawn under the patients "Weller" and "Williams", with the words, "End of File". Differences between the Two Lists A simple comparison of the names on the two lists makes it clear that the list that Tracy consults is not actually the same one that Dr. Walters and Nick use. In fact, Tracy is accessing the national list, and the other two are accessing the provincial list: we can tell this from the caption at the top of the screen. For the list consulted by Nick and Dr. Walters, the caption at the top includes the name and symbol of the Province of Ontario. For the list consulted by Tracy, the caption reads "National Archive of Organ Transplant Candidates", with a symbol derived from the Canadian flag. However, this caption is actually only visible on her uncle's personal medical record. The national organ transplant list seems to have been the first one created for the episode. The provincial list has several additional names; and these have been added in pairs. As a result, Steve Gray (added with Sage Freeman) is out of alphabetical order with respect to Katharine Gray, something that would be unlikely to occur if this were not an addition to a previously existing file. As well, the typo in Susan Kovacevic's name has been corrected. (It reads "Dusan Kovacevic" on the national list.) Oddly, even for the names that appear on both lists, there are differences in the O.H.I.P. numbers. This cannot readily be explained. Nevertheless, from the perspective of the plot of Let No Man Tear Asunder, there are only two significant differences between the two lists. On the second one, Sonny Vetter's name has been deleted, and Sage Freeman's name has been added. Category:Computer screens